Luigi's Mansion III: The Shadow Within
by auroraTerra
Summary: After the event's of Dark Moon, Luigi settled into a life of retirement and relaxation. However, after a mysterious entity attacks our most beloved green plumber at an unusual hour and declares that he has once again "acquired" Mario, it's up to Luigi to don the Poltergust and set out on a most dangerous quest to save Mario, and possibly himself. (Written as a Video Game Guide!)
1. Section I - Welcome To The Nightmare!

_Prelude_

**Luigi's Abode – **_**Early October **_

_After a somewhat uneventful day, Luigi is busy at work in his kitchen, attempting to prepare one of Mario's spaghetti recipes while his Polterpup, Sleaky (named by Mario after one of his visits to see Luigi) is calmly napping on the recliner next to the radio, buzzing ever-so-slightly back in forth between Beethoven's Symphony and the latest pop song which was unidentifiable since the signal was lost every two minutes despite it being a clear night. While trying to mix the sauces right, Luigi felt slight breeze enter the kitchen from the living room…a rather icy one by the feel of it. _

"Oohh?...mama mia….I thought I closed all the windows!"

_Not wanting his perfect pasta to be ruined, a frustrated Luigi storm's into the living room to find all of the windows tightly shut, the curtains down, and the door locked up. Suddenly, Sleaky (whose was sound asleep not more than a minute ago) was on all of his two legs hysterically barking at the side door that led to the gardens outside. Curious on what could wake up a Polterpup from a deep sleep; Luigi cautiously walked over to the tudor styled door and was just about to open it until…._

"BAHH!"

_The wooden door blasted open, catapulting Luigi across the room and landing butt first into a potted plant. Luigi looked up in fear and came face to face with a misty charcoal creature that had no apparent facial features complete with no reflection and a raspy hum. The mass glided over to Luigi with a strange amount of Grace and softly whispered into Luigi's ear…_

"…We thank…you for your..gg…enerous..donation. What is it you called hii..m? M..a..r..io? Such a shhh…a…me, he will make an excellent….sacrifice."

_Frightened, Luigi makes a beeline for the exit while grabbing Sleaky in the process, making it just outside in time to witness his home topple to the ground, eliminated. Suddenly, Luigi's pocket vibrated…it was his old Dual Scream he received from Professor E. Gadd. Luigi fumbled around for a few seconds before pulling it out and opening it to see a panicked E. Gadd appear on the screen._

"Luigi! It's about time you picked up the Dual Scream! I would've thought you forgot about it after all these years but you proved me wrong! Anyways, I was doing some casual research in my laboratory when my scans suddenly detected this paranormal presence that was so strong, I think it beat a world record!"

"While tracking it, I discovered that it was heading straight for your house, I had no choice but to contact you and warn you of this impending danger! Did you and Sleak make it out okay? I hope you weren't inside!"

_Luigi nervously points the DS in the direction of the ruins of his house so E. Gadd can examine the wreckage. _

"Good heavens! It's worse than I thought! Luigi, I may believe what we are dealing with here! You still kept that old camera on your gate right?"

_Noticing that the gate was still intact, Luigi stumbled over to the picket fence and saw the camera propped on its post, still online and functional much to him and the Professor's joy._

"Excellent! I'll use the Pixelator to transport you and Sleaky to my lab immediately! You remember how this works right? Just hang on to your hat and don't open your eyes…it will be over before you know it!"

_Clutching Sleaky in his hands, Luigi steps in front of the camera as E. Gadd activates the Pixelator. In a matter of seconds, Luigi and Sleaky are transported across the pixels into a familiar sight, E. Gadd's laboratory, still comfortably located in Evershade Valley. _

_Three Greenies rushed to Luigi's aid and helped him to his feet and gave Sleaky a bone to calm his fears while E. Gadd spun around from his oversized chair and smiled at his humble plumber._

"Ahh Luigi! Wonderful to see you again, but since you are back here; this may be nothing to get all excited about. Now what was I going to mention…oh yes, the mysterious being that attacked you! Well I may have found some information about its origins, here, why don't you take a peek?

_Luigi walks over to E. Gadd's large computer as a cold shiver runs down his spine after observing what the Professor had found in his research._

"Ever since I first picked up the signal here in Evershade Valley, I've been tracking it's every move to see if there was a pattern and sure enough, there is! You see Luigi, every time the entity withdrawals from an area, it retreats to this specific area just west of the valley!"

_The famous screen drops down to reveal a map, showing the location of the area which appears to have a large structure right in the center of the wooded forest. The screen reads "Empire Hall Estate," when Luigi selects the building. _

"Empire Hall Estate?! Hmm…that name seems familiar to me...criminy! I just can't remember! Well, it's safe to say that the strong paranormal readings are emitting from that gigantic estate… but why that area? It just doesn't seem to add up! Luigi, is there anything you can tell me about this entity, did you get a good look at it? Did it speak to you? The littlest detail helps my boy!

_Luigi explains what the dark entity had explained to him about Mario being a supposed sacrifice while describing the overall appearance of the mass. E. Gadd's face of curiosity transforms into a face of complete fear in a mere three seconds._

"Oh dear….goodness gracious…so my inferences were correct after all."

_There is a slight pause as E. Gadd drops his head down in shame, something Luigi has rarely witnessed E. Gadd do. _

"You see Luigi…after you captured King Boo and restored the Dark Moon about oh so long ago, I encountered a number of strange readings coming from the Treacherous Mansion. Remember that place? Good times…Good times…but what was I saying? Oh yes!"

_The Professor takes a brief minute to collect his thoughts before once again, swiveling back around to the computer, allowing the map to reappear._

"I wasn't sure on what this reading was at first, but then one day while I was out doing field research by the Treacherous Mansion, I was ATTACKED! Yes, ATTACKED! The dark force was so strong that it scared away all of my Greenie and Toad assistants! It approached me and explained to me that "a new age of ghosts is upon is. We have stolen your precious Boo Canister and released them into our new headquarters. Oh and before I leave…I hope you have your glasses on tight, because HE will be awake soon…." Then he suddenly just evaporated and after sitting alone for a few minutes, I realized that this force was none other than Fallacia! What's that? Who is Fallacia? Well…it's best to let you take a look."

_The screen goes back to the map now showing an image of Fallacia to the right side while showing all of the details and "statistics" about Fallacia to the left. _

"As far as I can tell, Fallacia seems to come from the underworld. It used to work for King Boo until you graciously sucked him up, which then left Fallacia to work on its own accord. It seems that all this time, he has assembled his own army of ghosts that according to my research are immune to the effects of the Dark Moon. Where they came from is a mystery to me but with the Boos now roaming the grounds of their "home base", I believe Fallacia might be planning something. You said they were going to use Mario as a sacrifice correct? Well, it's best we stop sitting around here and get to action! And by "we", I mean you, Luigi! I'll be monitoring your progress from the comfort of my lab. Oh don't be scared! I even have a gift for you!"

_E. Gadd pulls out the brand new Poltergust 9000 and places it in Luigi's trembling hands. The Poltergust looks remarkably similar to the Poltergust 5000 with the only noticeable difference being that the flashlight has been replaced. _

Impressive isn't it? This is the new Poltergust 9000! Don't ask on what happened to the other three that came before…but anyways, with these new ghosts, I was afraid the strobe light wasn't going to be that effective so I created this hefty little device instead! On weaker enemies, you should only have to shine the light on them to stun them but when it comes to the tougher ones, I would recommend for you to hold down the flashlight to charge it before releasing it so a powerful burst of light will be able to stun the ghosts! A bit similar to the strobe light wouldn't you say? Oh how could I forget?!"

_The Professor whips out a brand new handheld communication device that strangely resembles a Nintendo 3DS except it has been painted green all around and features E. Gadd's head on the front side of the 3DS. _

"I've upgraded the Dual Scream with a whole slew of great features that will be of use to you! To call me anytime, just press the _**Select **_button and I'll answer right away! Luckily, I was able to download the entire floor plan of the Empire Hall Estate so just in case you get lost, you'll have the map to rely on! To view the map, just press the _**Y Button**_! Now that's enough talk…we need to get you to Empire Hall!"

_The Professor once again turns back to his computer and begins to start tracking the closest area he can send Luigi._

"I visited Empire Hall Estate when I was a young lad but I was only able to set up one pixelator just on the outside of the estate. It looks like you're going to have to find a way inside the manor. Once you find a way in, just give me a call and we will go from there! What do you say whipper-snapper? Ready to go save your brother?

_As Luigi as, he nervously whistles to himself and teeters back in forth in a swaying motion while looking away from E. Gadd as if he is too scared to even attempt it, but it is MARIO that he has to save so Luigi isn't all that afraid…maybe?_

"Heh heh…you'll be fine with me on your side! Now let's pixel you out of here! We haven't got any more time to waste!"

_Just before Luigi is pixilated out of the lab, the screen points towards E. Gadd's computer, showing the objectives that Luigi has to complete in Area I. In addition to this, there a number of options Luigi can choose from including the Ghost Canister, 's Library, Item Vault, and the Training Wing, all of which are not able to be accessed at this time with the exception of the Training Wing. Select the "The Manor" option which initiates E. Gadd to activate the pixelator. Letting out a cheerful laugh, E. Gadd activates the pixelator and Luigi is teleported to the front of the manor…where the adventure begins._

**And that's it for the introduction of the game! The rest of this story will be written as a video game guide with some areas being written following the style this one has. The next chapter will feature all of the background information and controls as well as rooms that Luigi will have to visit! Stay tuned! This is going to get spooky! – Aidan **


	2. Section II - Let's Get To It!

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own the rights to **_**Luigi's Mansion **_**or any of the Mario characters in general. This story is simply my interpretation and idea of a possible entry into the **_**Luigi's Mansion series.**_

_**Area – Part I: **__Let's Get To It!_

_Over the dark and ominous sky, a single light shines from a small camera sitting on a wrought iron fence, rusted to the core. The greenish light soon fades away into many pixel squares, which eventually all form to become Luigi…now standing in front of Empire Hall, ready to enter._

I: **Frontyard**

As soon as you materialize on near the mansion, you will be faced with two pathways, one leading straight to the front door of the mansion and the second leading around to the sideyard to the right. Now, before you choose which path to take, don't forget to inspect the following objects…

Flower Planters – There are five flower planters scattered about the frontyard of the mansion. The first two can be located at the front gate to the mansion, just where you exit the pixelator. These two planters will award you with 20G in coins and 30G in bills. The second two planters can be found next to the steps to the Empire Hall entrance. The one on the left has one gold bar and the one on the right carries a triangular-shaped pearl, one of the first and valuable gemstones found in the mansion. The last planter is found near the left side of the frontyard, next to some overgrown headstones. However, you only get a mere five coins so if you want to skip this, there should be on consequence.

Statue of The Weeping Woman – This eerie and disturbing statue is found to the left of the frontyard surrounded by dead shrubs, forgotten headstones, and a lone flower box. One could speculate that this is some type of shrine but is there enough evidence to say that? Not much, but shaking the statue with the vacuum will release a generous amount of money (twenty bills, thirty coins, and one gold bar) However, **do not shake the statue for more than two minutes**. This will cause the fragile monument to collapse and the treasure will be lost until you reach Area 2.

So getting back to the story, if you decide to attempt to go right and enter the sideyard, walk up to the gate leading to the sideyard and press _**A **_to open the gate. What's that? The gate won't open you say? Well it's not supposed to, Luigi needs a key to unlock this certain gate. You can try to climb over the fence but because the spikes of the fence are sharp, Luigi will lose about _10HP _as soon as he comes and contact with them, sending him off the fence and onto the cold grass. Wait around for about a minute or two after trying to open the gate or climb around the fence and you'll hear a strange noise. Could it be a ghost? Not really, it's just Professor E. Gadd ready to give you some obvious advice.

"**Uh oh! It appears that the gate to the **_**Sideyard **_**has been padlocked! Have you tried to go through the front door yet?**"

_Luigi sighs and shuts off his device, now ready to proceed to the front door._

If you decide to skip trying to enter the sideyard, this conversation with E. Gadd will never happen, there is no penalty for this so it is best to just head straight for the front door. When approaching the front door, move slowly up the steps to either the left or right side, if you go through the middle, you will fall right through. Why? Well because the steps are simply rotted out from age and any form of hard physical contact is enough to break them. When you get up the staircase, move forward and press _**A **_to open the front door. Oops! It appears this door has been nailed with plywood!

"**I knew I forgot to tell you something just before you left Luigi! The door has been hammered shut...but I can see that you already found that out for yourself. It looks like you're going to need an **_**AXE **_**to chop all that wood off the door! There should be one lying around on that **_**PORCH**_** somewhere.**"

Proceed to the right of the front door and when you look behind the tan park bench, you will find the axe. Pick it up using the _**B **_button and head back over to the main door. When you see the _**A **_appear for the first time, click it and watch a sweaty Luigi chop down the plywood on the door. During this sequence, Luigi will stop for a moment and get tired, when he is done panting, press _**A **_again to continue the hacking. However, this time continue to press _**A**_ so Luigi can finish removing all the plywood from the door.

Once all of the plywood is cleared out, use the _**A **_button to open the front door to Empire Hall. Strangely, the door was not locked through ordinary means, so why was it boarded up like that? Maybe the answer will be revealed in time? Whatever the case, you have just entered the mansion! Prepare for the unexpected and the unusual, this is going to get quite spooky.

**II: Lobby **

The _Lobby _is a large foyer containing two spiral staircases on each side of the room with a curved archway between the two staircases. To the right, there is locked door that leads to the _East Wing_ but it is not accessible in this area so it is best to leave it alone. On the left, there is a classy armchair and small end table with a lamp. Inspecting the table will reward you with four bills and four coins. If you proceed under the archway before heading upstairs, there are two doors in front and to the left of you with a painting and small fichus to the right. The door to the left leads to the _West Wing_ and the double doors lead to the _Grand Hall_, both of which are locked. However, the door to the _West Wing_ is missing its doorknob and has been chained up. Could there be something sinister hiding behind the door? Keep guessing because that door won't be open for a while. There are several vases, portraits and a mirror near the staircases and archways. The paintings and vases give you 20HP and some coins on occasion but may spout out coins if you're not careful.

GOLD SPECTER #1 – This specter is easily miss able as it is hiding behind the small armchair mentioned before next to the left staircase. To draw it out, simply inspect the chair with a single tap and the specter will fly out. A successful capture of this gold specter will reward you with 25 bills, 35 coins, two gold bars, and your first Topaz gem.

When finished downstairs, if you choose to proceed up the right staircase, the staircase will give way and eventually come crashing down on the marble floor of the Lobby, but you don't lose any health from it. Upon reaching the landing there will be three doors across a small hallway with a layout similar to what is found on the first floor of the Lobby. The ornate, curved double doors takes you to the _North Wing_ which is exactly where you want to go. Can't get in? Duh, you don't have the key yet. Look around a bit and you'll find two single doors on each side of the hall. The one to the left won't open even with a key, why? The knob has been removed on this door and the keyhole jammed with an unknown slime; inspecting the door will only cause Luigi to shout back in disgust and wipe his glove on the nearest clean surface, preferably the nearby end table. The door to the opposite side leads to the _Living Room_. Approach this door when you are done exploring what can't be explored yet and you will find the door to be unlocked, proceed at your own risk. Don't forget to check these items before proceeding!

Antique Vase – Located on the small end table next to the _North Wing_ entrance. Inspecting this item yields a second gem (Pearl) and about ten coins

Overstuffed Arm Chair – Next to the table with the vase, use the Poltergust to remove the cushion from the chair to receive a gold bar, fifteen bills, and twenty-five coins.

**III: Living Room**

This will be the first time you will have to do battle with ghosts so upon entering the room, have your Poltergust ready and don't spend time trying to find treasure yet, wait until you fully clear the room of the ghosts to start exploring.

As soon as you enter the room, you won't be able to see anything that isn't lit by your flashlight. The items that are lit will be difficult to see and will appear to be dim, why? Your flashlight is losing power! There isn't a way to stop this as it's a trigger into a cut scene so put your controller down and pay attention.

_The flashlight blinks rapidly a few times, makes a distant buzzing noise, and then turns off entirely, casting a darker shadow over the already ominous room. Luigi becomes incredibly nervous and doesn't move from his position as he looks about the room in fear of a ghost waiting to scare him. A minute goes by with only the sound of a clock clicking once in a while. As Luigi is about to take a step into the darkness, the rug beneath him flips up, causing him to land on his gluteus and moan in pain. Luigi looks up to see a thin looking, tall, minty spirit, giggle in delight before disappearing into a bookcase. Startled, Luigi s stands up and is relieved to see that the flashlight is now operational again. Luigi then shines the flashlight all around the room only to soon stop at the same bookcase that the green spirit fled into. The camera then zooms in on the bookcase, indicating something or someone is hiding in there. _

After the cut scene ends, the Dual Scream will begin to chirp… has something to tell you! Quickly answer the device, not like you have a choice anyway.

"**Hope you're doing alright up there Sonny! Wait, what are you doing in the **_**Living Room**_**? Looking for a way into the **_**North Wing **_**I see? I think that green fellow might be hiding that key somewhere in this room…no not you of course, I mean the transparent one who just made you wet yourself. It's ok! We all get scared sometimes!"**

After the call, you are free to search the room for the key. Head straight to the bookcase where the green spirit went into and inspect the contents. When you press _**X **_, the ghost will fly out of the bookcase holding a blue book which holds the key, being used as a makeshift bookmark. However, when this ghost is exposed, two more green spirits will emerge from both sides of the room, one from the fish tank and one from the rocking chair. Focus your efforts on taking out the two ghosts who are protecting the one with the book, here's what you'll need to know about these spirits.

Nocuous Specters - Slim, thin, and somewhat bothersome, these little pests like moving things around, placing items where they shouldn't be, hiding important objects, and generally having a great disdain for anyone who wears green. With only 10HP per specter, they are generally easy to vacuum up since it only takes a shining to stun them. Be wary when they amass in numbers.

Begin your attack by luring the two specters away from the main one. To do this, approach them with your flashlight off and then quickly walk away, leading them towards the coffee table near the sofa to the right of the room, and then bank right towards the wine cabinet which will cause the two specters to split off into different directions. Take the one you led to the wine cabinet first and then take out the one still by the coffee table, they should be easy to vacuum if you keep your distance from the main specter. Once you begin sucking them however, the specter with the book will begin ripping out the book's pages and throwing them at you. A hit from these pages will cause the ghosts to break free of the vacuum suction and cause Luigi to lose 2HP…try to avoid these to the best of your ability, the pages are easy to miss…just dodge with the _**Control Stick**_**. **The main ghost will now begin to move about the room after you clear the other two ghosts, still chucking pages at you. To stun it, wait till the ghost is moving to another part of the room which will expose his heart. Once you get the ghost in your flashlight beam, waste no time and catch it. Once the ghost is captured, the lights in the Living Room will come on and the book will pop out of the Poltergust, releasing the key to the _North Wing. _Once you acquire the key, you can either call to tell him or simply proceed to the _North Wing_. If you choose to call E. Gadd, the conversation will be like this…

"**Yes yes...what is it Luigi? Oh you got that key? Excellent! Once you get inside the **_**North Wing**_**, try to make your way to the **_**Parlour, **_**I'm detecting some strange signals emitting from there! Good luck!"**

Before you leave to go to the _North Wing_ take some time to explore the Living Room. It's a rather large room that resembles a traditional Tudor style living quarters. On the right side is a dusty plaid sofa with a coffee table in front of it that's missing one of its legs. On the coffee table, there is a small candelabra (not lit), and a stack of old magazines. Near the sofa is a dusty floor lamp to the left that doesn't seem to be plugged into anything. On the wall opposite of the door, there is a faux fireplace that is electrically operated. A portrait of a young woman hangs above the fireplace. This women is dressed in Victorian attire and has brunette hair tied up in a bun. Strangely, when you inspect the painting, her expression will change from smiling to scowling.

There are no other doors in the room and the rest of room contains a few other photos, a coat rack, two armchairs in front of the fireplace, a bookcase next to the fireplace, and a wine cabinet facing opposite of the sofa. Before leaving, make sure to check every item in the room! Here are some of the important ones that shouldn't be overlooked…

Wine Cabinet – Upon opening the cabinet, there will be five wine bottles randomly placed about the cabinet. Find the wine bottle that still contains wine and use the _**B **_button to bring it the fireplace. Turn on the fireplace using the _**A **_button and place the wine bottle in front of the fake flames. The wine bottle will eventually overheat and the cork will pop up, releasing the wine which actually turns out to be a gem (Diamond). Discard the wine bottle anyway and pick up the gem to add it to the collection.

Dusty Bookcase – This can only be done AFTER the initial ghost battle. Approach the bookcase and use the Poltergust to remove all of the books from the bottom row of the bookcase. After the books are removed tap the bookcase three times using the _**A **_button and then shake it with the Poltergust. If done correctly, the bookcase will fall forward and crash down upon Luigi. You'll lose 10HP but take a look at what you revealed. You'll get a sum of forty coins, twenty bills, and two gold bars. Not bad!

Plaid Sofa – Simply rip the cushions off of the couch to reveal ten bills and thirty coins.

After collecting your loot, quickly leave the Living Room and head back out into the Lobby were someone will be waiting for you, can you guess who it is?

**IV: Lobby (RE)**

Upon exiting the Lobby, you'll be greeted to a quick cut scene….

_Luigi slowly opens the heavy door with his back turned to make sure no one is looking behind him. After failing to see anyone else in the living room, he turns back with a sigh of relief only to come face to face with the scowling Victorian lady from the painting. In shock, Luigi jumps back in horror causing him to slam his large head against the enormous door, unaware that he just closed it. The woman appears sympathetic to the situation but quickly turns her head and floats away towards the large ornate doors that lead to the North Wing. However, before she enters the doors, she turns back to Luigi and gives him a small smile before disappearing into the wall. Recovering from the blunt force trauma, Luigi retrieves his courage and stands back up ready to follow the troubled woman to find out why she seemed more upset the delighted at Luigi's actions. _

When the cut scene ends, you are now able to use the key you previously acquired in the _Living Room _to open the doors to the _North Wing. _ After you are calmed down, approach the double doors and use the _A _Button to open the door.

EASTER EGG #1 – If you choose to go back into the Living Room after the cut scene ends; you will notice that the Victorian woman is no longer in the painting. What does this imply? Is she more than just a spirit? Was she ever really there? In either case, it is a tad disturbing. Once you acquire the woman, she will reappear in the painting permanently.

**V: North Wing**

You'll be faced with a long hall that appears to be short in width but long in length. At the end of the hall are double doors similar to the one's you just entered except they are more rectangular in shape and are less decorated. On the left wall there are two rectangular doors symmetrically separated by an aging armchair and wooden end table with a small lamp on it. In addition, there is a golden oval picture of an infant that has yellowed with age. On the right wall, there are two other doors which face opposite of the doors on the left however there is nothing in between the doors on the right, just empty space. However, to compensate for all the empty space, there are lighted candelabra's on both sides of the wall and a large circular light fixture on the top to provide extra illumination when you get the lights on. However, that won't be achievable at this moment. You will want to focus your efforts on finding where the mysterious woman went.

If you choose to check your map, you will see that all of the doors in the hallway are locked, that means there must be one hidden somewhere in the hallway, correct? Yes. How do you find the key?

You will need to press the _**B **_button to turn off the flashlight first. After the flashlight is off, head over to where the picture of the infant is and use the _**A **_button to inspect the item.

_Luigi carefully picks up the aging portrait to inspect it further but as soon as he gets it in his hands, he stumbles over the armchair and the picture flies out of his hands and shatters on the exposed tile. Luigi quickly hurries over to the broken artifact and tries to piece it back together but fails horrendously. _ _Frustrated, he starts to rise up only to see that among the broken glass and frame, there is a small golden key that looks to fit one of the doors in the North Wing. Luigi happily scoops up the key in delight, eager to see what door it will open._

After the cut scene terminates, head over to the door to the right nearest to the Lobby and use the key to unlock the door. However, when you approach the door, the Dual Scream will begin to go offer. This time, you aren't able to avoid the call. The conversation below will take place:

"**Luigi! The paranormal signals emanating from that room are much stronger than usual! Be cautious young feller! There may be one of those **_**Resident Ghosts**_** that I've been researching about! Don't fret! Most of them are completely harmless if my memory serves me right. Good luck Luigi! Remember, you've got a brother to find!"**

Once the talk is done, use the key and press the _**A **_button to open the door and enter the _Fainting Room_.

**VI: Fainting Room **

An oddly decorated room, you will be greeted with walls covered with red floral print complete with beige plush carpeting. The room appears to be very small due to the heavy amount of furniture placed among the room. On the back wall is a lone curved window draped with a velvet red curtain in the front and a white cloth in the back. To the left of the window, there is a small wooden dresser only a foot taller than Luigi. The dresser contains a bouquet of fresh red roses, a brass pitcher that appears to be empty, a brass candelabrum that isn't lit, and a small red alarm clock. In addition, there is a tall, brass floor lamp to the right of the dresser next to the window. The lamp has a red shade accented with gold but looks to be broken at first glance. On the opposite side of the dresser you will find an antique fainting couch with red cushions and a gold pillow. A small circular table sits beside it which only contains a small coin purse that can't be inspected. There are also various brass framed photos along the walls, each holding different images of plants and flowers. However, if you turn to face the fainting couch and look at the oval picture above it, you will notice there is no image in the frame, similar to the photograph in the _Living Room._ If you choose to inspect this further, you will end up triggering another cut scene but before you do this make sure to inspect some of the items in the room for treasure. If you are in need of health, head over to the far left corner near the door to the _North Wing_ and use the _**A **_button to shake the armchair and a 50HP heart will pop out. Once you are at full health or somewhere close to that, walk back over to the fainting couch and use the _**A **_button to inspect the empty portrait.

_Out of curiosity, Luigi steps up onto the aging sofa and edges closer to the empty frame, trying to see if there is anything in the empty hole. When he starts to raise his hands to touch the exposed wallpaper, a large, red spirit protrudes from the opening with a raucous shriek. Luigi ricochets' off the old couch and lands butt first on the carpet. The crimson spirit continues its menacing scream as three more emerge from the space, each looking just as equally terrifying as the first. Grabbing hold of his flashlight, Luigi quickly backs away from the advancing quartet of spirits, hoping that he is able to defeat them all._

Looks like you've just encountered a new type of ghost!

Brutes – Large in shape and in brains, these evil ghosts don't like to mess around. With only a single goal in mind, they roam the vast corridors of the mansion making sure that every inhabitant is having a wretched day. Armed with their broad muscles, they are sure to make an example of anyone who is good and pure.

Unlike the nocuous specters, these spirits are not only fast, but also more intelligent. As the _Fainting Room _is not that big, it is possible to vacuum up all of the Brutes in one sweep. When the cut scene ends, the four Brutes will swiftly begin trying to physically punch you with their large fists. To avoid the punch, there are a few options. The easiest way is to simply run away from the Brute as soon as it's about to land it's hit or in other words, when it's ready (or currently) winding up its punch. Another alternative is to simply stun them with the flashlight when their faces are visible. However, to take out all the brutes in one stun, hold down the _**B **_button to charge the flashlight and once all of the brutes are jumbled together, release the beam which should stun all of them for a few seconds. Once stunned, quickly start vacuuming the four in the Poltergust. Each Brute has 40HP and will take a bit of effort using the _**Control Stick **_to get all four down but the ideal way to do it is to drag yourself with the specters in one of the empty corners of the room so your back will be facing the wall, making escape for the ghosts more difficult. In any method you choose to eliminate the spirits, once you defeated all four of them, you will notice that the room is still dark. If you return to the dresser you will begin to see all of the items begin to fall straight down on the wooden dresser. Once that occurrence is other, if you didn't notice the curved door next to the fainting sofa before you started fighting the Brutes, you will notice that it appears to be unlocked. Prior to the initial battle, if you inspected the door it would have been shown to be inaccessible. It is recommended that you save your game at this point if you haven't already as you won't be able to when you head over the door. When you are finished exploring the room again, walk over to the door and press the _**A**_ button to activate another clip.

_Luigi places his hand on the brass knob and is about to turn it when an unknown force shoves him across the room, causing Luigi's back to impact the dresser. In the commotion, the Victorian woman emerges from the room with a small child by her side. The child is shorter then Luigi but has elegant blond hair tied back in a long ponytail with a red ribbon to hold it together. The girl has a small straight nose that matches her small mouth, painted with red lipstick that shows to have been faded overtime. The girl donned a small white and red dress with a lovely floral pattern that bore significant resemblance to the wallpaper around them. The dress went down to her delicate legs which were covered with white stockings and a pair of red buckle shoes that were as crisp as her ribbons. The most distinct feature of this girl was her eyes. The burning crimson irises bled right through Luigi's, indicating that beneath the innocent exterior, she had malicious intent. The Victorian woman whispers something inaudible to Luigi before disappearing into the walls still showing Luigi the sorrowful demeanor he noticed earlier. Once she exits the room, the room begins to shake violently as the little girl rises up from her spot as a red flame emanates around her along with various pieces of furniture. Luigi screams in fear as he grabs his flashlight and attempts to exit the room only to be blocked by the girl. It appears that his only choice is to fight it out and hopefully, be victorious._

Resident Ghosts – These strong spirits have dwelled within the mansion for years even before their untimely death. Most of these ghosts have a strong attachment to the mansion and refuse to leave their place of death for reasons unknown. It should be noted that most of these spirits hate being disturbed and will most attack you if you attempt to get in their way. Ranging from 100 to 500HP, these are some of the toughest spirits you will encounter in the mansion.

**Resident Ghost #1 - **_**Rosemary Hellion **_

**Born - **_**June 13**__**th**__**, 1876**_

**Died – **_**October 31**__**st**__**, 1883 **_

**Age **_**7**_

**Cause of Death – **_**Apparent Suicide by Knife**_

**HP – **_**100**_

**Morality State – **_**Corrupted **_

**Biography - **

_**A troubled girl from the start, Rosemary was born into a dysfunctional family with an alcoholic father, and a terminally ill mother. Raised by her nanny, Rosemary ventured into the realm of occultism as a way to make sense of her life. The family relocated to the mansion after Rosemary's father's sudden passing in an attempt to fix their lives. As her mother's condition grew worse, Rosemary attempted to contact her "friends" from the other world as a last resort to save her mother. Despite an agreement being made with a certain evil entity, Rosemary took her life a few days later after discovering her mother had died in her sleep overnight. After her death, Rosemary continues to stalk the halls of the mansion seeking revenge on whoever was responsible for her mother's death, even though it was of natural causes. **_

This will be the first Resident Ghost battle you will have throughout the game but surprisingly, it is not one of the easiest. There are no stages at all in this battle but the main object to defeating Rosemary is the antique fainting couch so you will need to focus your efforts on that area of the room in order to defeat her.

Rosemary will attack you with vast fireballs created by the flames around spiraling around her. If you are unfortunate enough to be hit by these fireballs you will lose about 15HP. To avoid them, run either to the left or the right depending on the direction of the fireball. Rosemary will toss about five fireballs before she eventually switches to a concentrated flame beam. This can be tricky to avoid as if you get hit by it, you are down 20HP. The beam can be avoided by hiding behind the wooden dresser or the armchair depending on where the beam is being targeted. Stay in your hiding place until the beam dissipates. At this moment, Rosemary will tire out and the flames around will dissipate, leaving her heart exposed. Seize this moment and shine the flashlight on her and begin to vacuum. It is possible to get her all in one suck but if that isn't the case, she will most likely break away at around 49HP. Now that Rosemary has been slightly weakened, she will begin to throw small pieces of furniture (such as the potted plants) at you when she uses her concentrated fire beam. A hit from these will shave off only 3HP so to avoid them; you can either suck them up with the Poltergust or hide behind the dresser or armchair to avoid a collision. Once Rosemary is vulnerable, charge at her and vacuum her up to the best of your ability. If necessary, repeat as much times as possible until she is safely secure in the Poltergust.

When you have Rosemary inside the Poltergust the lights in the _Fainting Room _will finally flick on which includes all of the light fixtures in the area. At this point, you can phone E. Gadd if you want but it isn't required. If you choose to give him a call, the conversation will go something like this:

"**Oh my! What's that you say? An evil ghost girl? I'll have to look into this more, let me know if you come across any more of these **_**Resident Ghosts**_**, I'm quite curious to know more about them."**

When you are finished you are now able to access the previously blocked door that Rosemary wouldn't let you enter. However, if you are in need for some treasure, you'll need to get the room back to the way it was before the boss fight. To do this, exit the _Fainting Room_ back out into the _North Wing. _You will hear what certain booming sounds coming from the room and the hallway will begin to shake. Once the rumbling subsides and the noises cease, reenter the _Fainting Room _to find that it has reverted back its initial state when you first entered the room. The only difference is that the empty portrait above the couch now shows the image of Rosemary that looks to be faded and worn out despite it only now appearing.

Before proceeding into the now accessible room, make sure to check for any treasure you may find hiding in the furniture. For some higher value items, don't forget to check these items:

The Fainting Couch – If you use your Poltergust to remove the cushions from the sofa and then use the _**A **_button to inspect the sofa, you will receive another Pearl gemstone, forty bills, forty coins, and five gold bars!

Vanity Dresser – To successfully get all of the money out of the dresser, you first need to snuff out the lit candelabra on the top surface. After the light is out use the _**B**_ button to pick up the candelabra and place it on the floor in front of the dresser. Once that is done, use the _**A **_button to open the dresser, which will reveal fifty coins and thirty bills.

Velvet Curtains – Use the Poltergust to rip the curtains off of the window which will yield you ten bills for each part of the curtain torn off. The white cloth under the curtain will give you one gold bar.

Once you are finished searching for loot, head over to the door and use the _**A **_button to open the door and proceed onward.

**VII: Powder Room**

The _Power Room_ is quite meager, mostly in due to the fact that it is merely a small bathroom. To the left of the door, there will be a small ceramic white toilet with a pink toilet cover, brass handle, and floral pattern on the well. The toilet paper holder next to it is also adorned in shiny brass but it is devoid of any paper of any kind. On the other side of the toilet is the tall white sink. Having a thin shape at the bottom but a wide basin on top, the sink matches the color of the toilet perfectly even down to the brass handles and floral pattern except the pattern on the sink surrounds the basin, not the lower stem. Along the sides of the basin, there is a small teeny tissue box on the left corner with only two tissues left in it. The other side of the basin is blank and holds no additional items that can be viewed. Above the sink there is an elliptical mirror with a brass frame. If you look closer with the flashlight, there are arm bones that are embedded into the golden structure. The other side of the room has a small picture of a plant and a floor-standing towel rack but nothing else.

As soon as you enter the _Powder Room_ two Nocuous Specters will appear and attempt to approach you from the backside and physically deal damage. Dodge the attacks by strafing to either the left or right side and then using the flashlight to stun both of the ghosts. Once you deal with those two, a single Brute will emerge out of the toilet. The Brute will get stuck in the toilet bowl for a few seconds which is the ideal moment to take advantage and stun it with the flashlight. After you acquire the Brute, the lights in the room will turn on, clearing the room.

Still curious on where that woman went? It appears that she is hiding in one of the rooms attached to the _North Wing_ but keys are needed to access these rooms. Fortunately, there happens to be a key hidden right in plain sight. Approach the sink and you'll notice that the sink drain has been opened. Wait until the indicated button to press appears on the screen and then press the _**A **_button. This allows Luigi to stick his hand into the drain to search for anything that could be down there. About a minute later, you should see that Luigi's hand returns with another key that is completely rusted out and chipping away.

There really is no valuable treasure in this room to keep you here so when you acquire the key, head back into the _North Wing _to proceed.

**VIII: North Wing (RE)**

When you reach enter the hallway, head to the door on the right side of the hallway closest to the double doors that lead to the currently locked room. You can also check the map of the mansion if you are still confused on where to go. Upon reaching the door you will hear a slight crying noise oozing from the double doors. This disturbance will be present up until the area is cleared so don't let it bother you too much. You can inspect the end table for some quick health if you need it before proceeding and you can also save your progress if you so choose to. When finished, head over to the door and use the _**A **_button to unlock it and begin one of the first official puzzles in the game.

**It's been over a year since I last updated this story! I'm starting to get back into that writing mood again and with some fresh new ideas on this, I'm ready to finally complete Area I and start with Area II! **

**If anyone would like to contribute ideas for a **_**Resident Ghost**_** just message me with your idea using this format!**

**Ghost Name –**

**Born – **

**Died – **

**Age –**

**Cause of Death –**

**HP –**

**Morality (Corrupt/Evil/Good/Misunderstood etc..)**

**Biography (Tell me about the ghost! Personality, traits, habits, background, life before and after death, all of that good stuff!) **

**I plan on finishing Area I by the end of this week if circumstances are correct. Thanks to all of my supporters out there for giving me the strength to continue writing!**

**Aidan **


	3. Section III - The Rose

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own the rights to **_**Luigi's Mansion **_**or any of the Mario characters in general. This story is simply my interpretation and idea of a possible entry into the **_**Luigi's Mansion series.**_

_**Area 1 – Part II: **__The Rose _

_Standing outside the rectangular wooden door, Luigi looks to his left and hears the soft sobs of a young woman emanating from behind the boxy connected double doors. Concerned, Luigi approaches the doors only for the sounds to dissipate and fade away. A bit disturbed, Luigi turns back to the rectangular single door and is about to turn the key before the crying resumes. Ignoring the heart wrenching sobs, Luigi turns his back on the double doors and enters the room._

**IX: Dressing Room**

An oddly designed room that in no way resembles a typical clothing room, the dressing room is a square on all four sides but the ceiling beams on wall form two columns that protrude downwards to the floor that a good foot away from each other. The walls are painted in a murky dark mint color with a white baseboard that lines up nicely with the light hardwood floors which were hard to see under a large white and green circular floor rug that covered most of the room. On both the left and right sides of the wall contained two armoires, both the same wood as the floor. These were rather tall structures, almost reaching the wide ceiling and both wardrobes were accented with silver knobs and etching, making them quite the looker in an otherwise drab room. Also on the left wall was a wall of hooks. Some of these hooks contain an article of clothing while some were empty altogether but they are all neatly organized as of done by a professional. There are some armchairs on the right side of the room next to a small shoe rack and some more hooks but except for the one containing a long, yellow summer dress, the rest are On the back wall, there is a wide mirror that covers the entire wall with nothing in front of it, thus casting a much more effective reflection. There is also a small white colonial-style door next to the left wardrobe which has its own modest floral floor mat. The door is currently open if you want to proceed in there but it's best to complete this room first before moving on.

When you first enter the _Dressing Room_, head over to the armoire on your right and use the _**A **_button to inspect the large white clothing structure. As such, this will trigger a cut scene…

_As the room grows colder, Luigi, in a moment of desperation reaches to open the massive cabinet, hoping to find a nice padded jacket to ease his chills. Aside from a blue and white woman's corset and a mauve shawl, there was no jacket to be found. Disappointed, Luigi begins to close the heavy doors only for the articles of attire to suddenly dematerialize until there is nothing left but empty space. Luigi halts in his actions and peers forward to see if his eyes weren't deceiving him up till a gaunt snowy spirit rears its smiling face directly at Luigi's innocent face. The sudden appearance of this entity causes Luigi to cower back in fear, quickly shifting away from the armoire and backing into one of the ceiling columns. The mischievous ghost giggles for a few seconds before it creates a small pink circle between its hands. Not more than a second later, the vanishing clothes materialize above Luigi and float for a few minutes before plunging down on Luigi's head. The bleached spirit howls in laughter before retreating back inside the wardrobe. The wardrobe begins to shake violently as it slowly begins fade away from sight. When the dresser becomes see through, the spirit reappears for a brief moment and heads over to the opposite side of the room where the colonial door is. Using its mysterious abilities, the white door quickly phases out of the wall but then hastily returns only to be completely upside down. A potential exit now inaccessible, Luigi heads back to the door he came from only to see that the door has been materialized sideways into the wall without its knobs. The white ghost lets out another laugh before vanishing into the mirror, ready to hide._

Tricksters – Clear as day and tall in stature, these white spirits love messing with your mind. Using their god given psychic abilities, they are able to make items appear and disappear at their own will and place them wherever they want to place them. While not that overly difficult to vacuum, their ability to hide themselves in any object possible makes it a daunting task to locate them.

Tricksters are difficult ghosts to find but not all that hard to capture. You won't have to worry about facing an onslaught of them yet, you only have one of these to deal with. To find this Trickster, start by approaching the mirror it materialized into and hold down the _**B **_button to charge the flashlight. When the flashlight is fully charged, aim the light so the beam hits the left part of the mirror and then release the button. You should be able to see the outline of the Trickster for a brief moment but upon knowing that you discovered its location, it will quickly dash to the right side of the mirror in an attempt to protect itself from the Poltergust. The Trickster will then burrow itself within the mirror after moving to the right so you will need to lure it out again using another charged beam. When you are finished observing the Trickster, walk over to the right side of the mirror, hold down the _**B **_button, aim to the right, and when fully charged, release the button. The ample beam will cause the Trickster to flee from the mirror in fear, exposing itself out in the open for a few minutes. The Trickster will not stay out for very long so it is best to use the time that is to capture it. To do this, you need to charge the flashlight until it has reached maximum capacity, simply shining the flashlight will not work on these spirits. When the flashlight has reached full strength, aim directly at the moving Trickster and discharge the beam. The Trickster only has 20HP and is physically, a very weak spirit. As a result of this, the Trickster will not put up much of a fight but be wary that sometimes it can drag you quite easily if you lose grip on the _**Control Stick **_so you'll need to be focused taking on Tricksters. Once you have the Trickster safely secure in your vacuum, the lights in the room will turn on and you will see the two doors realign themselves to the way they were before the Trickster screwed with them, reverting the room back to its original state.

Upon completion, the Dual Scream will begin to buzz, indicating that the Professor is calling. As before the previous scripted call, this message can't be ignored. Answer the call immediately to ease E. Gadd's worries and the conversation below will take place:

"**Those darn Tricksters! I've had several encounters with these types of ghosts before when I was a young lad in training. How on Earth did they get up here?** **The last time I saw them they were being safely contained in a location I can't really tell you (for safety reasons sonny), someone must have released them! I'll need to add this to my research list to find out how they got or out or WHO let them out. Are you holding up alright Luigi? No? Keep it together boy! I'm only just a phone call away!**

After the Trickster is cleared and your pointless talk with over, you can proceed onwards to the next room if you so wish but if you are aiming for getting all the treasure in the mansion, there are some key pieces of furniture you will want to inspect before venturing onward.

Left Wardrobe – Simply press the _**A **_button on the wardrobe which will release thirty bills, thirty coins and a gold bar. This can be done before battling the Trickster or after the room is cleared. After the treasure has been cleaned out, inspecting the wardrobe will yield a 20HP every time you use it.

Right Wardrobe – Use the _**A **_button on the wardrobe and it will release forty bills, forty coins, two golden bars and a second _**Diamond **_gem. This can only be done after the battle with the Trickster as if you try to do it before the battle, you will just end up triggering the cut scene.

Shoe Rack - To get all of the treasure out of the shoe rack, you will need to remove all of the shoes from the shoe rack. To do this pick up the shoes using the _**B **_button and place them on the floor until all of the shelves are empty. Once the shelves are cleared you will be reward with a _**Topaz Gem**_, forty bills, forty coins, and two gold bars.

Clothing Hooks – Not all of the hooks with clothes contain treasure but some do. The ones with treasure can be found next to the left side of the room. Use the vacuum to remove the floral children's sundress, the waistcoat, and the black evening gown to get five bills for each item.

Rickety Armchair – Shaking the chair using the vacuum or pressing the _**A **_button will yield ten coins.

Once you are finished excavating the room of treasure, you can proceed forward to the door next to the wardrobe. This will lead you to the next small room. This room is compact, narrow, and filled with dresses, not to mention shoes and shirts piled to the ceiling.

EASTER EGG #2 – When the room has been cleared, you will notice that in the mirror, the doors that were twisted by the Trickster retain their positions even though they are back in their normal positions when you don't look at the mirror.

**X: Closet**

A quaint room, you will be greeted with a racket full of mismatched vintage clothing all neatly stacked upon the north wall and west walls of the room. As a result of the lackluster space, the walls behind these two walls are not visible. On the floor, there are several racks of ladies footwear which include straps, flats, and high heels with varying colors and sizes. A dingy circular light fixture sways back and forth from the ceiling currently offline. The beige carpeting is dirty and is littered with fallen sun hats and white gloves. The east wall has some loose clothes on the rack but is otherwise sparse. As a result, the dark green walls are thus visible to the naked eye. With no other ways into the room, it seems that you have reached a dead end. However, that is not the case as there is a key hidden somewhere among the strands of loose and torn fabrics around the area.

While you are attempting to explore the tiny room you will be suddenly ambushed by five nocuous specters, each poking their small heads out of the still immaculate ladies wear. These won't be that easy to suck up because the ghosts will use the clothing as a shield from the flashlight. To fix this, use the Poltergust to tear the loose clothing from the hangers while will in return, expose the ghosts. Repeat this process to the four others and once they are all taken care of, two brutes will pop out from the west wall and will try to use the assorted shoes on the ground to harm you. Dodge the flying footwear by strafing to the left or right but watch out for their physical attacks when they run out of loafers to chuck. Wait until they are weakened and use that chance to stun them with your flashlight and then quickly vacuum them up. It is best to try and get both of the brutes in one go. If you only get one caught in the suction, the small space easily allows the other brute to quickly trap you in a corner and start giving you a good beating, losing valuable HP and the other brute you intended to capture in the first place. If you manage to get both brutes weakened at around the same time, capturing them both will be more then easy if you use a charged beam. As the _Closet _itself is a small room to begin with, the beam will cover the entire radius of the room, stunning any ghost in its path. Once both of the brutes have been safely captured, the one light in the room will flicker on, illuminating the room in warm yellow heat.

There seems to be one problem here now. The lights are on, there are no other unlocked doors to proceed into, and there is no key. This may seem like a dead end but in reality, the key is hidden right in front of you. To locate this misplaced key look to the east wall and begin using the Poltergust to remove every single item of clothing from the racks. Once all of the clothing has been cleared, approach the wall and you will a brass rod sticking out from the green wall. What is this odd contraption? Stride over to the bizarre scene and press the _**A **_button to start the sequence. To remove this odd piece of hardware, you need to rapidly press the _**B **_button and pull on the control stick opposite of the wall simultaneously until the object is free from the wall. When you have finally yanked the sucker out, you will find that is the very key you were desperately searching for. The tip is a bit moldy from being stuck in a wall for such a long time but even with that fact, the key is still usable.

There aren't a lot of areas in this room to get treasure as the room is quite cramped and as a result of this, there are no gems to be found. However, there is one item that you can check that will yield you a nice sum of cash.

Coat Rack – Simply press the _**A **_button on this item to receive ten gold coins, ten bills and one gold bar.

While some of the articles of clothing will yield about a dollar or coin, it is not much but is useful if you are collecting all the cash in the mansion. When you are finished you can proceed back out to the North Wing to proceed onward into the next room to further progress in the story. On the other hand, it is wise to keep looking around the room because there is a secret hidden beyond the clothes that is almost near miss able upon first glance.

Remember how the east wall had barely any clothes on the racks? That's because behind the clothes and the hangers, there is a secret door hidden there. To activate this door you will need to pick up the shoe rack between the vacant spaces next to the clothes and use the _**B **_button to pick up the rack. Place the rack in the empty parted spot between the other shoe racks on the north wall and make sure they line up so they all are evenly spaced between each other. Once the rack is safely placed, head back over to where the shoe rack initially was and stand on the empty indentation left. The camera will point directly towards the east wall and you will hear clanks and gears move into motion as if something is preparing to open. If you wait long enough, the vacant wall between the clothes will open up to reveal a narrow, damp, and pitch black hallway that looks to have been lost in time. While the door is slightly open, it's still too narrow for you to fit through. To get full access to this corridor, walk up to the door and when prompted, continue to press the _**A **_button rapidly while pulling the control stick forward towards the door to push it completely open. When the door is fully open, proceed inside the doorway but make it hasty because as soon as you get both feet in the hall, the door will sharply close.

**XI: Secret Passageway**

Upon entering this long narrow hallway, you will soon notice there are no light fixtures other ten some antique candelabras on the wall which have all been snuffed out, making this one of the darker areas in the mansion. The candles can't be lit without a special element which is not obtainable until later on in the mansion, making this room quite a challenge to move about in. The hallway is very narrow and can only fit about one person about the same size as Luigi or less. The walls are all made of aged wood that has been eaten away by age and the ever so dreadful carpenter ants. If you look closely at the walls, you can see them still crawling about between all of the nooks and crannies of the rotted out wood. One can even wonder how this room hasn't been fully infested by now or how it even continues to remain standing.

If you look up at the ceiling, you see that most of the wooden beams are still at the most part, intact but they too have been worn down from consistent lack of maintenance over the years. The floor itself however, is in much worse shape. There are many jagged holes littered around the corridor that if you are unlucky to fall through one of them, will lead to a most unfortunate end for young Luigi. It is best to save at this point if you are nervous about the collapsing floor but if you choose not to and make it across without dying; you will be awarded the (ACHIEVEMENT HERE). On the other hand, if you slip through the hole, you will be forced to reload the game where you last left off, thus having to repeat the process until you get it right and missing out on the achievement. The best way to deal with these holes is to either wall around them if you get the chance or quickly use the prompted commands to jump over them. The first hole is quite small and by simply walking to the left carefully, you can easily avoid it. The final hole however is wall to wall and as a result, can't be simply walked around. When you reach the hole, you will need to slowly press and hold down on the _**B **_button and then rapidly press the _**A **_button until Luigi is safely across the chasm. Once you are safely across, release both buttons and continue to walk forward until you reach the tall wooden door only inches away from where you landed.

The door's age is consistent with the rest of the wood in the passage. It is rotten, moldy, chipped, and most of all, completely in shambles, as if it was pulverized once long ago. You will notice an iron padlock on the door but if you get a closer look, you will realize that the lock has been mangled with some sort of heavy instrument that has rendered the lock utterly useless. A further examination of the door will reveal that is already slightly ajar. There is no complicated sequence to open this door, just simply walk up to it and press the _**A **_button to open it and proceed into the true "hidden secret" of _Area I._

**XII: Cupboard**

Tucked away deep within the bowels of Empire Hall, the Cupboard used to be the primary storage for some of the more valuable items that were brought in by most of the former residents of the mansion. Not that much larger than the closet itself, the Cupboard is mainly filled up with various cabinets that are filled with relics that range from ancient to contemporary, all stored in separate sections correctly labeled according to type and age of the artifact. When you first enter the Cupboard, you will see that the most of the room is indeed, filled with many cabinets of various styles and sizes. Some of these cabinets are see through and have glass fronts while others are opaque and have solid fronts. In the center of the room are four antique overstuffed arm chairs with ornate leaf patterns on the cushions. The four chairs are arranged in a circle and in the center of the four chairs is a large circular coffee table. This coffee table is made up of an old type of oak which appears to be very dark at first glance. The table is wide and on it sits a stack of dusty old magazines with various photos of some "topless" woman that look to date back to at least sixty years ago. In addition to the portfolios, there are a pack of unopened cigarettes, a tattered pipe, and a brass lamp with a blue shade that matches the print found on the four armchairs. Underneath them all is a large circular floor rug with a compass pattern etched onto the center of it. Each of the four directions on the compass point to a corresponding cabinet on each side of the wall while the south one faces the door you just came from.

While there are three large cabinets in the room that are tall in structure, there also other smaller ones attached to them. On the left wall where one of the tall solid cabinets are, there is a more modest attached glass cabinet to its left with a small fern on top which hasn't wilted away yet. Inside the glass cabinet, there are fifteen stacks of bills piled all the way to the top which are hidden by an ancient Egyptian hieroglyph, a bust of a Pharaoh's head, several old jars, and an assortment of plundered gold jewelry. The bottom shelves of the cabinet contain ten gold bars, each looking like they just had a good polishing. On the right side of the tall cabinet, there is a much smaller opaque cabinet with nothing on top of it. This cabinet serves as just a pure decoration as its keyhole is permanently busted. The cabinet is however, attached to another cabinet of similar height just to the right of it, wrapping around the square corner. The joined cabinet is quite different from its twin as this one can be opened. Inside this cabinet you will find only about one stack of bills and five rolls of coins hidden amongst ancient Nepalese artifacts such as a rather creepy black and red ceremonial mask, a small dagger with dried blood on its tip, a few marble statues of dragons, and a hand crafted bowl. This cabinet is banded with the grandiose storage cabinet which spans across most of the north wall. Sadly, this is not a glass cabinet but it doesn't appear to be locked. There is another smaller locked glass cabinet to the right that holds a _**Sunstone **_gem, five stacks of bills, two rolls of coins, four gold bars, and if you look closer, there is an_**Amethyst **_hidden behind the stack of bills, one of the rarest gems in the mansion. Among all the treasure in that cabinet, there holds a variety of Japanese relics such as hand painted vases, an immaculate hanging scroll of what appears to be mountains written in some foreign language, a folded up pink kimono, and sitting in front of the bills, an unknown samurai sword with an engraved handle. The adjacent unit is also made of glass but is not locked. This cabinet contains ten rolls of coins, four stacks of bills, and three gold bars that can be found among stacks of antique newspapers that can be inspected.

EASTER EGG #3 – If you choose to inspect the newspapers by pressing the _**A**_ button you will see that each newspaper corresponds to a tragic accident that occurred inside Empire Hall since its construction. Several _Resident_ _Ghosts _that you will eventually encounter are mentioned in some of the articles. The oldest paper dates back to the early 1750s while the latest article is dated to the late 1990s.

The great cabinet next to it is solid and can be opened. Inside this cabinet, there is another _**Pearl, **_one roll of coins, ten gold bars, and three stacks of bills hidden among the many rows of antique silver and gold jewelry that appears to all be European in origin, possibly from different countries. The remaining end cabinet is also solid but it can also be opened. If you choose to open it, you will be greeted with a familiar spirit.

GOLD SPECTER #2 – If you plan on clearing the entire _Cupboard _of its treasures, you are bound to come across this speedy ghost. This specter is located in the small opaque cabinet in the southeast corner next to the right large cabinet. You must open this cabinet first before clearing the room or else the specter will be lost for good. Once unleashed, it will frantically whiz about the room looking for an area of escape. At this moment, quickly stun the specter and use your Poltergust to vacuum it up. A successful containment will reward you with thirty bills, fifty coins, a _**Diamond, **_and two gold bars.

After you are finished enjoying your loot from the spirit, head back to the center of the room where you will then be prompted to press the _**A**_ button once you are back by the entrance. This action will initiate the following cut scene…

_Confused by the odd layout of the room but drawn to the towering cabinet in the back of the room, Luigi cautiously tip toes across the immense rug and silently stops when he reaches the cabinet. A bit nervous, Luigi tilts his upwards to see that if this cabinet fell on him, he would surely be dead. Intimidated by the prospect of an early death, Luigi backs off only to hear rattling coming from inside the cabinet along with some muffled grunts of anger. Luigi decides to investigate the noise and turns back to the cabinet and apprehensively pulls open the cumbersome doors. Inside the cabinet, there is a shiny multi-colored gemstone sitting in the center shelf among a collection of ancient Hawaiian artifacts which range from simple tiki heads to elaborate hand crafted chinaware and magnificent sculptures. However, Luigi is abnormally drawn to the multicolored wonder and attempts to remove the gem from its stand in order to get a closer look. On the brink of having it in his clutches, the cabinet doors quickly close on Luigi's hands with great force. Luigi pulls his hands out in pain and silently sobs at his mangled hands only for a lanky, tall male spirit to appear. This man is about the same height as the cabinet and wears a three piece black striped suit with shiny black loafers, a white undershirt with a red solid tie, and white gloves covering his hands. The man looks to be in his early twenties and boasts glistening long blonde hair that comes down to his shoulders. He appears to be of Korean descent and has crystal blue eyes that are almost as bright as the hair on his head. A bit taken aback by the man's stunning appearance, Luigi tries to apologize to the spirit for trying to take the gem but it is met with calamity. The man stays in front of the cabinet as his eyes start to glow a lovely seaside glimmer as the room around Luigi begins to rotate rapidly in a clockwise direction even though Luigi doesn't turn at all. Luigi looks down to see that the compass rug isn't moving with the rest of the room, indicating that it might play some role in capturing the angry curator. Perplexed, Luigi looks back up to see the man remove the gloves from his hands to reveal a pure gold left hand and a pure silver right hand. The hostile man then gives off a malicious smile as he places both of his fists together, causing the room to suddenly halt in its rotation. In typical fashion, Luigi tries to locate the exit but sees that the exit is currently on the left side of the room, being blocked by the curator. The curator then trudges forward to Luigi as Luigi decides to hold his ground in defense, seeing that the only way out…is through. _

**Resident Ghost #2 – **_**Kim Ki-Ha (The Curator)**_

**Born – **_**August 22**__**nd**__**, 1973**_

**Died – **_**November 4**__**th**__**, 1996**_

**Age **_**23**_

**Cause of Death – **_**Starvation**_

**HP – **_**175**_

**Mortality – **_**Neutral **_

**Biography –**

_**The youngest son of Kim Ki-Jung and Lee Eun-suh, Ki-Ha was always the center of attention when it came to the rest of the family. While spoiled by both his parents, Ki-Ha developed a large ego by the time he reached high school. When his parents found out that Ki-Ha's school performance had sharply dropped due to the fact he was skipping classes to enjoy smoking with his friends, they removed him from the public high school and placed him into a local private school. While attending, Ki-Ha developed an odd fascination with anything ancient. He would spend countless hours in museums and art galleries, gawking over wondrous pieces of history that he hoped he would find someday. After he graduated from school, Ki-Ha eventually left his home country and moved to the other side of the globe where he attended college, majoring in history in hopes of becoming a historian. While searching for a place to live, he came across an ad in the newspaper stating that a place called Empire Hall Manor had a room for rent. Upon accepting the offer, Ki-Ha eventually discovered that the mansion had a hidden room that contained thousands of artifacts that he had been searching years for. The owner of the mansion agreed to let Ki-Ha be the curator of the materials and allowed him to bring in more to add to the collection. Ki-Ha soon became obsessed with the room and soon began missing his classes in order to search for relics. As time went on, Ki-Ha soon refused to leave the room and would stay up all nights tending to the artifacts, hoping to restore them to their original glory. About a week after Halloween, Ki-Ha was found dead by in the Cupboard by the owner one November afternoon when his rent was due. While the room has long been forgotten since the incident, Ki-Ha continues to polish, shine, and repair all of the artifacts in the room, making sure that only he gets to bask in their splendor. **_

It's best to save right now at this point because Ki-Ha is quite difficult to defeat in terms of his overall skill and ability to manipulate the _Cupboard _itself. The battle can be either incredibly difficult or easy depending on how you execute the situation. There are a few stages that are involved in this battle so it is impossible to get Ki-Ha all in one sitting.

When the cut scene is over, quickly strafe to the left to avoid Ki-Ha's metallic punches with his silver fist. These punches can easily be avoided if you stun Ki-Ha while he is winding his fists for another rapid fire punch. When he gets stunned you are only able to get his HP down to 100 before he breaks away from the suction. After Ki-Ha gets away, he will appear by the cabinet which will cause the room to rotate in a clockwise fashion. You will need to stay focused as various pieces of silver artifacts will gravitate out of their storage units, swarm around the compass rug, and then Ki-Ha will hurl the priceless antiques at you one by one. Start by strafing and dodging to avoid some of the smaller pieces but keep your Poltergust out to prepare for the sizable items that are soon to come. Look out for either the hand painted vases or the marble dragon statues as those will be your key to stop Ki-Ha's rotation capabilities. When you see either of these artifacts being heaved at you, whip out the Poltergust quickly until you get the item caught in the tube of the Poltergust. It won't be easy but you will need to aim at Ki-Ha while also eluding the other gliding objects. If you get nailed by one of these, it will cost you 5HP but you won't lose the item in the Poltergust. Carefully aim at Ki-Ha's chest and when ready, release the _**R **_button to discharge the item. If the object hit's Ki-Ha successfully, he will stumble back in pain and the room will cease revolving. Now that he is weakened, you can approach him while he is down and use your flashlight to stun him and start vacuuming. Once he reaches 50HP, he will break away and return to the same position by the cabinet with his fists ready. Ki-Ha will charge at you again but this time with his gold fist. As before, wait until he begins winding his fists again to stun him but this time you will need to charge the flashlight as the beam by its own will be easily reflected by Ki-Ha's fist, shining it back in your eyes and stunning you temporally. This time, Ki-Ha's health dwindles to only about 25HP but as before, he will break away from the suction and return to the cabinet as the room resumes revolving. Instead of silver treasures, this time they will be gold. In a similar fashion, dodge the smaller items for a short time but then pull out the Poltergust when you start seeing the substantial golden antiques to appear such as the Pharaoh bust and the cat statues. Stand clear of the other flying items as the gold items will deal 10HP in damage if they impact you.. When there is a wide opening, fire the item out of your Poltergust so it will hit Ki-Ha directly in the abdomen. Ki-Ha will stagger back in pain before falling over completely, his body resting against the wooden cabinet as the room halts in its rotation. You will need to run over there and vacuum him quickly with a simple shine of the beam because he is only staggered for a minute. After you manage to get Ki-Ha's HP all done, he will swirl into the vacuum defeated and the room will be illuminated, indicating it has been cleared.

After the aftermath is over, you are now able to acquire the mysterious gemstone that was guarded by Ki-Ha before you defeated him. The gem is known as a _**Rainbow Moonstone **_and has an estimated value of 400,000G. You will not find any more of these gems throughout the mansion which only increases its rarity factor. Once you have finished touring around the _Cupboard_ for a few times, head back out the entrance you came in and cross the _Secret Passageway _to get back to the North Wing. There will be no holes in the floor this time and the lights will have been flicked on. As a result, you can pass through this once dangerous corridor with ease, heading back into the _Closet, _into the _Dressing Room, _and back out into the _North Wing _to continue progression of the story.

**XIII: North Wing (RE)**

There are only three more locked doors left in the wing, which are the double doors at the end of the hall, the one single door on the left side of the Lobby door, and the door nearest to the double doors on the left side of the hallway. This door in the hallway is not accessible in this area and if you attempt to open it, the door will pop out of its frame and fall on top of you, shaving off 10HP. If you look back to where the door fell, you will see that a new door has taken its place that is identical to the one that just collapsed on you. Attempting to enter the room again will result in the same situation so avoid going near this door until it is accessible in Area VI. When ready, walk over to the door closest to the Lobby and use the _**A **_button to open the locked door and enter the space.

**XIV: Rose Bedroom**

A true man's nightmare, one step into this room and you will see that the walls are covered from top to bottom with horrendous white wallpaper that is littered with red flowers. It is matched with a poorly maintained snow white carpet that is almost hidden away by a large circular rug that is tailored to match the design of the wall. Apart from the gaudy colors, there is a large white ceiling fan in the center of the room with floral shades around its bulbs with some brass accents around its shades. On the far north wall of the room, there is a large colonial style bed with a brass frame. The frame is circular on the top but flat on the bottom with three single lines in the middle of the frame, leaving plenty of space between the lines. The bed is long in length but rather narrow in width, but it is placed in the dead center of the wall, making the two end tables next to it appear symmetrical. There is a rose patterned bedspread on top of the plain white silk sheets which complements the two large white sleep pillows and the three small floral decorative pillows. The end tables next to the bed are square in shape and have a single drawer near the top but have an open shelf on the bottom which houses nothing. The tables are cream colored with brass handles that match the frame of the bed next to it. The table on the left holds a medium sized brass lamp with a white and red patterned lampshade as well as two brass framed pictures of a young girl with beautiful blonde hair and an older woman with a similar hair color but with a darker tint. The table on the right has the same lamp as the one on the left in addition to a small vase of white, pink and red roses that appear to be freshly picked. Moving away from the wall, to the right of the room, there is a large cream and brass armoire that's height nearly touches the ceiling above it. It is rather wide and has two drawers on the bottom that complement the large double doors on top of it, each boasting the ornate brass work. There is a tall floor lamp to the right of the wardrobe that while not as tall as the structure itself, has a height that surprises Luigi. On the opposite side of the room, there is a small girl's vanity that, as with the rest of the furnishings in the room, is cream in color with brass accenting. A large oval mirror sits on top of the vanity highlighted by a white and red floral etched pattern along its edges. The vanity itself is short in length but rather wide. There are various pieces of makeup and jewelry scattered about the top of the vanity with some highlights being some priceless silver necklaces, pearl earrings, and an overturned purse with open tubes of red lipstick and unraveled bows in it. There are two tiny drawers on the right side of the vanity that can be opened but will yield a great amount of treasure in return.

In front of the vanity, there sits a long back colonial chair with a brass finish complete with a rose patterned cushion. The chair is not fully pushed into the vanity and sits off at a 45 degree angle slightly pointing in-between the north and west walls. On the west wall, there is one picture situated next to the right side of the vanity near the bed that showcases an image of a breathtaking floral garden that is complemented by a blue sky in the background and a brass frame on the outside of the picture. Besides the image there are two hanging flower pots that are found about the room; one on the east wall and one on the south wall. These two pots contain an assortment of red and white perennials and roses that are a tad overflowing and reach well beyond the length of the cream pots themselves. On the north wall, there are two small half moon windows that are on each side of the north wall just next to the one of the end tables. While there is a half moon on top, the window below it is square in shape but matches with a similar lattice pattern while the half moon part is made all of white and red glass shaped in a rose pattern. On the east wall, there is a large picture next to the left side of the wardrobe that houses the young girl and woman from before in addition to a boy with blonde hair that seems to be younger then the girl. The room they are sitting in appears to be a traditional sitting room with green wallpaper in the background with a brass lit candelabrum softly burning away. The family's expressions are sullen and each looks like they are in poor health. Moving away from the grim portrait, there is a red wingback chair on the south wall with another end table that matches the two found next to the bed. There is a vintage white rotary telephone on the table with a blank pad of paper and unused pen next to it. The paper is yellowed out from age while the pen looks to have a broken tip as dry ink can be seen on some of the paper. In spite of the décor of the room, there is a reason to keep your guard up.

As you enter into the room you will be greeted with an armada of five brutes and four nocuous specters that are itching for a good fight. Familiarize yourself with the room because it is easy to get trapped by the ghosts if you end up retreating to one of the north wall's corners. Since you have dealt with these types of ghost before, defeating them shouldn't be all that difficult, but be cautious that some of the specters will try to throw various pieces of jewelry from the vanity that if hit by, will wipe out about 3 to 9HP depending on the item they are throwing. Use your Poltergust and flashlight skills to pick off each ghost one by one or if you are able to get them all in one area, take them out all at once. When all of the spirits are safely inside the vacuum, your Dual Scream will begin to buzz off rapidly…time to talk to perhaps?

"**Luigi! I've been doing some research on that Rosemary fellow you captured not too long ago. It appears that she and that woman you keep seeing are connected in some fashion. I tried to interrogate her using my great powers of persuasion but to no avail…she just refuses to talk! What's that I see roses? Oh goodness! Luigi! I would get out of that room posthaste! I'm detecting new paranormal signs rapidly approaching your location…it's an onslaught! Hurry young feller! Unless you think you can fight them off, at least make it alive!"**

Not the most comforting of conversations, was correct about one thing, you are about to do battle with an army of spirits that are quickly approaching the bedroom. You will need to save at this point immediately as death can come instantly if you are not prepared. When this battle starts, you will encounter two new types of spirits…

Pacers – Quick to float, these speedy ghosts can move faster than the blink of an eye to wherever they so please. Their incredible speed makes them a formidable opponent in addition to their hard hitting and quick punches that can be a challenge to dodge. Be wary of their long range slaps and high velocity whams and keep focused on where they roam because if they get out of your sight, they will manage to get the higher ground. However, with only 20HP, they can be quick to vacuum up but their speed allows them to break away easier than other ghosts so strength and focus are both required to deal with these briskly pests.

Nefarious Whirlwinds – As their name describes, these spirits love toying with the power of the wind. They are dark black in color with green eyes and appear to have no mouth but they are still audible when they approach. In comparison to their dark appearance, they are rather small all around but they do resemble a small vortex, but they have no arms. You will need to look out for their cyclone attack which if caught in, will cause Luigi to spiral around the room in a small tornado which can cause a loss of up to 25HP if you don't manage to break out of the vortex in time. Their typical power is a strong wind blast that appears to emanate from the creature's body itself. The blast itself can shave off 10HP for each hit. Their malicious appearance is backed up with their impressive health which is a staggering 50HP per spirit. While it's simple to take one down, be careful when they amass as they can merge sometimes and form one big spirit that will have 100HP and prove to be one hell of a battle if you aren't prepared.

The battle will begin with three brutes and ten nocuous specters which will come out of all four sides of the room and won't even hesitate to begin knocking you around with their heavy attacks. Start by whacking off the specters one by one but make sure to avoid the brute's punches along the way. A few minutes later, even if there are still brutes or specters still around, two pacers and two more brutes will enter the room. You will want to focus your energy on eliminating the pacers because if you don't keep a close eye on them, they will bombard you with their speedy punches and your health will significantly drop to dangerous levels. The two pacers will enter through the east and west walls and will begin whizzing about the bedroom in an attempt to confuse your perception while you are trying to defeat the brutes and specters. Wait until one of the pacers is charging its attack because at that moment, their movement slows to a steady walk, making them much easier to stun. While you can use a simple shine of the beam, a charge is recommended in case the pacer manages to resume its speedy tactics. When you get down to at least three ghost remaining, one more black spirit will emerge from under the bed, the Nefarious Whirlwind. Keep your distance at first from this ghost as it will use the bedspread and sheets from the bed to create a mini vortex that if caught in, will lose about 10HP. When the vortex clears, the whirlwind will glide towards you and when it gets close enough, will attempt a wind blast. Avoid the wind blast by strafing to either the left or right depending on the direction of where the spirit is pointing and wait until his eyes are fully open to stun him. A shine of the beam without charging will prove ineffective with the whirlwind as it gives it time to shut its eyes to avoid getting the full brightness of the blast. A fully charged light burst will stun the whirlwind for a few brief seconds which makes that the perfect time to capture it. Once in the suction of the Poltergust, try to back yourself into a corner to hold your ground because the whirlwind has a tendency to drag you around in the room in a matter of seconds much like the pacer which can cause a great loss in health. With the whirlwind out of your way, two more will appear from the wardrobe and another pacer will enter the room along with two nocuous specters. The best strategy is as follows:

Start with the pacer at first; any attempt to capture any other ghost will most likely result in the pacer giving you a grand slam in the head just as you are about to suck up one of the other ghosts. Watch out for the whirlwinds wind blast and the specters punches as you capture the pacer but be aware that you'll need to hold your ground in order to fully prevent the pacer from sliding you about the carpet.

Tackle the nocuous specters next. These should be fairly simple to acquire as there is only two of them and their low HP. These ones will not bother to throw anything at you but will instead rely on punches to fully finish the job. Avoid their weak hits and vacuum them up quickly.

Get one of the whirlwinds separate from the other because you DO NOT want these two to join together unless you are just in the mood for a glorious defeat. Start with either one but keep them both on different sides of the room such as one by the wardrobe and one by the vanity for instance. Wait until their eyes are exposed to create a flash burst which should be just before or after their wind blast attempt and quickly vacuum up the one to avoid the possibility of unity. Once one of the whirlwinds is safely in the Poltergust, finish off the second one using the same strategy as before to clear the room of whirlwinds.

After this, the final onslaught of spirits will appear which includes ten brutes, ten nocuous specters and two more pacers. As before, start with the pacers at first and work your way down to the brutes before dealing with the easy specters. When completed, the room will finally illuminate and Luigi will do a small sigh of exhaustion, poor guy but good for you as you have completed one of the first ghost battles in the game! At this point you can call at this point to inform him that you are still alive or start looking for treasure if you haven't done so already. If you choose the first option, the conversation will go something like this:

"**You're alive! Congratulations Luigi, I knew you had it in you! I would've helped of course but I couldn't leave my bunker unattended! Who knows what fiend might have broken in? Anyways, I believe that key you just found should unlock those double doors at the end of the hallway. Why don't you go investigate what is causing all of that weeping?"**

When you are finished conversing, collect the key which has now appeared on the bed and either look for treasure or exit the room. If you want to look for treasure, here are some areas to definitely check out:

Left Bedside Table – Yields ten dollar bills, fifteen coins, and one gold bar. If you come back one more time later on in the game, it will give you the same amount of treasure once again.

Right Bedside Table – Yields a single _**Opal **_gem. This will be the first opal gem you will acquire in the game.

Teetering Wardrobe – The odd shape of the wardrobe might look a bit suspicious at first but it does contain a nice amount of treasure on the inside. Open the wardrobe using the _**A **_button to acquire twenty bills, thirty coins, and two gold bars. If you don't get the money on the first try, exit the room and try again because it may take a few tries for the treasure to appear.

The Make-Up Vanity – While the drawers may be small, there is a great amount of treasure hidden on the inside. However, to open these drawers, approach them and use the _**A **_button to grab hold of the item and then start pushing the _**A **_button again to pull the drawer open as it is shown to be jammed. It may take a few tries but when you get it open, you will be rewarded with fifty bills, one hundred coins, and two gold bars which is a great amount of treasure for such a small drawer.

Hanging Flower Pots – Shaking these pots with the Poltergust will yield about five coins per pot, nothing more and nothing less.

Wingback Chair – The dusty old chair contains a single lone gold bar underneath its cushion. Use the _**B **_button when near the chair to lift up the cushion and the gold bar will pop out from beneath.

Ceiling Fan – As once shown in the original game, using the Poltergust to make the ceiling fan spin around and around will make about twenty bills fly out of its extensions. Make sure you do not spin the fan to much because if you spin the fan for more than five minutes, it will fall to the ground and if under it will cause you to lose 5HP.

While there are certainly more places in the room to find some additional coins, those were the main highlights of the room that shouldn't be missed if you want to collect all the treasure. When you are finished, proceed back out into the _North Wing_ and make your way to the end of the hall.

**XV: North Wing (RE)**

Once you get near the double doors at the end, the weeping you have heard earlier will seem much louder than before, almost echoing in the hallway. When you reach the doors, do a save because this will be your first boss battle and when completed, will end Area I. If you so choose, you can back track throughout all the rooms you have previously visited to collect any treasure you may have missed before proceeding onwards. If you choose not to go search for more loot, approach the doors and use the _**A **_button to enter the room and initiate the battle.

**Sorry for the week delay! I had to do some revisions after a certain computer decided to fail on me. Other than that, I'm very happy with the outcome of this chapter. The final part of Area I should be done in the next two weeks or sooner as it will only be the boss battle of the area. Once that is complete, Area II will begin! **

**Thanks to all of my readers who support this story! It wouldn't be possible without you guys!**

**Aidan**


End file.
